Sons of Anarchy
|commanders = |agents = |skills = ??? |goals = ??? |type of villains = On & Off Titular Criminals}} The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club (SoA), is a fictional outlaw motorcycle club and organized crime syndicate at the center of the FX television series Sons of Anarchy. Summary The club was formed by John Teller and Piermont "Piney" Winston, two Vietnam War veterans, in 1967 in Charming, California. Six of the original nine members were war veterans. Their logo is a Grim Reaper wielding an M-16 rifle with scythe blade in one hand, and holding a crystal ball in the other. The club's mottos include "Fear the Reaper" and "Ride Free or Die", their colors are blue and white. The club has 29 charters worldwide. In North America, these are located in Alaska, Arizona, California, Florida, Illinois, New England, Nevada, New York, New Jersey, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Texas, Utah, Washington in the United States, and Alberta and Manitoba in Canada. There are also a number of charters in the UK, Australia, and Sweden. Samcro Sons of Anarchy MC, Redwood Original or as it is better know, SAMCRO (Often spelled Sam Crow), is the original chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. It was founded in 1967 by John Teller, Piney Winston, and other members of the First 9. Its current president is Jax Teller, son of first president John Teller. Chibs Telford is the Vice President of the club. Roster (as of series finale) *Phillip "Chibs" Telford - President / Former Vice President / Former Sergeant at Arms *Tig Trager - Vice President / Former Sergeant at Arms *Happy - Sergeant at Arms / Former member of the Tacoma charter and Nomad charter. A villain on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy, played by real-life Hells Angel David Labrava. He is Enforcer for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and is affiliated with the Tacoma, Washington chapter at the beginning of the series, but later becomes a Nomad, meaning he has no permanent chapter. As of the episode "The Push", he is now an official member of the Redwood Original. As of Season 6 he is the Sergeant-at-arms for the mother chapter. *Rane Quinn - Former member of the Indian Hills and President of the Nomad charter and current member of the Redwood Originals. Jax tells the others to call Quinn when he wanted to join the Nomad charter. Clay later states Quinn accepted Jax but he choose to stay with SAMCRO. Jax tells the others to call Quinn when he wanted to join the Nomad charter. Clay later states Quinn accepted Jax but he choose to stay with SAMCRO. Quinn is called for information when three of his former nomad members go rogue with break ins around Charming. He later helps track down former member Frankie Diamonds when he flees after the club strips his patch and have him "Meet Mr. Mayhem". Bobby Munson recruited him along with ex-Reno charter members Orlin West and Allesandro Montez to SAMCRO. They were patched in with an unanimous vote. *Allesandro Montez - Former member of the Reno Charter *Orlin West - Former member of the Reno Charter *Ratboy Skogstrom - Received full patch in 2013 *T.O. Cross - Patched over from the Grim Bastards MC in 2014 Former (as seen during series) *Opie Winston - Harry "Opie" Winston, the son of SAMCRO co-founder Piney, a member of SAMCRO, and best friend of Jax since childhood. Opie's mother took him away from Piney and Charming when he was 16, but he left her and returned to his father and the club. Opie is silent, responsible and loyal but also hotheaded, short-tempered and not afraid to use violence. Killed in 2012. *Piney Winston - Co-founder, former Vice President; killed by Clay in 2011 *Kyle Hobart- excommunicated in 2003, betrayed Opie and the Club *Eric Miles - murdered by Juice in 2011 *Filthy Phil Russel- killed by IRA in 2012 *Half-Sack Epps - posthumously given patch in 2009 *Herman Kozik- killed by Cartel in 2011 *Clay Morrow Former President / Former Vice President; excommunicated in 2011, killed by Jax in 2013 *Jackson "Jax" Teller - Former President / Former Vice President; Killed himself in 2014 *Bobby "Elvis" Munson - Secretary / Treasurer / Former Vice Presidentl Killed by August Marks in 2014 *Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz - Excommunicated in 2014; killed by Aryan Brotherhood as set up by Jax, soon after *Orlin West - Former member of the Reno Charter, killed by Lin Triad in 2014 Gallery a39dd82e7ea4ee5204ee15f19e805047.png Videos Happy - Been to hell SOA Category:Protagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Titular Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Anarchist Category:Rewrite Category:Organizations Category:Drug Dealers Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains